Explosion
by Miss Kwon
Summary: And I am obliged to watch the fire consuming all around the place. The children. The doctors. Katniss. Me. And everything else. .:One-shot:. Spoilers of the last book, Mockingjay.


Disclaimer: The Hunger Games does not belong to me, neither does its characters or its plot. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. [SPOILERS] And if it did belong to me, Gale and Katniss would be together in the end, Prim would be alive, Finnick would live happy with Annie and Snow wouldn't be killed that way. / English is not my mother language, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it, I really want to improve my english. I guess this is my third try to write in english. "Explosion" is the english version of "Fire", which is this fanfiction, but in portuguese (duh). Now go read.

* * *

The explosion and its echo is everything I hear for some moments. The noise in my head is too loud and I throw myself on the floor, putting my hands over my ears. The bang still travels a big extension, since I see people falling to the ground and closing eyes and ears.

Everything squeak inside my ears and I know it will delay to go away, but I try to stabilize and grab my suitcase. When I hear normally again, I hear the place some meters away from us burst out in screams, yells of pain and agony.

Without looking if the rest of my team is following me, I run to the wounded people and start to analise which ones I can save and which were the levels of the wounds, I find dozens of dead bodies scattered and children without some of their members screaming even more when I try to help them.

The act was so cruel and coward that I fall on my knees and everything around me vanishes, I take some seconds to remeber that we were in war and Capitol had done worse. There were people dying and I couldn't show weakness, I needed to help them the best I could. Screams bring me back to reality and I grab the medicines and dressings and everything else that was necessary.

I say incentive words to the ones in worse state while my heart shakes with that terrible vision. I swallow my own cry and think about Katniss. I feel a little bit more courageous while I recall some of the things my sister had done and how much I want to be useful in this war as well. We are experts in disasters and Capitol using children isn't something really new.

I take off my coat already with blood and cover the body of the person in front of me, somehow trying to protect her from something worse that could show up.

I have blood on my gloves because of the attempts of doing a tourniquete on a child's leg who had lost a hand too and had the face covered in blood and bruises when I hear a familiar voice screaming for me. I look for its owner, asking myself if she was really there or I was having another hallucination. I see her, but don't recognize her immediately. Until I understand.

Katniss undercover, of course. The relief fills me and I want to run to her, but there's no time to do anything. I can only form her name on my lips before everything burn.

A new bang comes to me and throw me far away, the sound of the explosion and the already spread pain don't let me try to move, but I see. I see the desesperate look of the Mockingjay catching fire and I scream for her, but she doesn't see me or hear me, probably so drown in agony that she can't even understand anything anymore.

The remaining parachutes exploded.

I scream and try to move myself, only to realize that I didn't knew where was my left leg and the excruciating pain made me only scream and cry. Everything happened fast, but the pain seemed to be making longer the end I knew was coming.

The multicolored flames are taking over what's left of my body and the agony is so absurd that I squirm and yell at the Capitol's sidewalks. I feel my remaining piece of arm hold up something and I see Katniss so covered with flames as I am.

- No, Katniss! No! You can't go!

The despair consumes me when I see her more numb of pain than me.

- Prim, let me go!

I still insist a little bit but I let her go and I lose her of my sight. I cry and try to get to her, but she's already in nowhere.

I see a flash of the shattered dead bodies and the noise - screams, cries, yells, the echo of the explosion - is deafening, but so soon the agony and pain show up, they go away. The fire consumes me and I'm obligated to drop everything.

I see the fire. The bodies. The mansion. Desperate rebels. Helpless civilians. Hovercrafts. Fire. Everywhere. Devoring everything with no discrimination. Swallowing, destroying, killing. Killing me. Katniss on fire and now unconscious. The gray and depressive sky. The pain vanishes and I breath a last time, saying goodbye mentally to my mom and my sister. I let a last tear drain.

And then, everything vanishes. I see nothing but the color of death.

* * *

N/A: I finished reading Mockingjay 10/12 and posted the portuguese version of this for the first time in 11/12 on Nyah! Fanfiction (a brazilian fanfiction site). R.I.P Primrose Everdeen.


End file.
